would you kiss me or kill me?
by Dawn-Wolf
Summary: there once was a princess named kagome who was very beautiful, and because of that beauty she had many suitors. but she had turned down them all...until there was one she couldnt refuse. please review
1. why me?

**A/N hi! Well I wrote this because of something my friend said... so with further adu my new story... would you kiss me or kill me!**

**P.S. I almost forgot I don't own inuyasha**

Glossary

komon: adviser

kyoudai: powerful

hime:princess

sama:Very high respect. Used when speaking about gods or someone like an emperor or king

_Chapter 1: why me?_

_This is my personal record of how I became queen of the southern and western lands of japan. It was long ago but I remember it as if it were yesterday...the beginning started when I turned 16, many marriage purposes were given to me, but every time I refused, until there was one I could not turn down..._

-18 years ago in the garden of the castle of south japan-

' its so beautiful..I wish it would be spring all year round' thought the hime. She was sitting on a bench in fount of a radiant lake, which was surrounded by roses and lilies of all colors. The smells of the flowers over coming her, the princess drifted into a deep sleep. "My lady! My lady?" called the himes faithful hand maid sango. 'Where could she have gotten to now?' wondered the maid. Then sango glimpsed a part of the himes blue dress. 'There she is...always by the lake.' "Hime" said sango shaking her friend, "you need to get up! Your father wants you."

"What did you say sango?" asked the hime as she opened her beautiful blue eyes. "I said that your father is looking for you kagome." said sango. One look in her eyes told kagome that if she didn't hurry she was going to be in big trouble. "Where is he?" asked kagome with a sigh. "In the throne room, someone else is with him so u may want to straighten your dress and hair." said sango looking over her friend, kagome had wrinkles all down her dress and the wind had blown a few cherry blossoms into her midnight black hair, that in some light looked blue. As they walked back through the garden and toward the throne room sango helped kagome look presentable.

"Announcing her royal majesty kagome-hime" announced the doorman when kagome and sango reached the throne room. As kagome walked down the small flight of stairs into the throne room, she noticed the important looking man to her fathers right. 'Oh no...another who wants my hand. Why me?' groaned kagome in her head. "Daughter?"questioned king kyoudai. Upon hearing her father kagome was brought out of her reprieve. "Yes?" asked kagome with a slight blush having been caught not paying attention. "This is miroku the royal adviser to the king of the western lands. The king sends word that he would like your hand in marriage." shock ran through her body. 'I cant refuse a king! I cant get out of this one' though kagome frantically. Then she fainted.

"Oh my head is killing me, what happened?" mumbled kagome. "Supposedly when you heard the king of the western lads wanted your hand in marriage you started to hyperventilate and then fainted." said a voice to kagome's right. "Sango.. Did you know about this?" asked kagome turning to look at her long time friend. Sango just looked away and started to straiten up a few loose garments. As she folded them back into the wardrobe, She said in a quite voice "well yes but I didnt know who wanted your hand this time." "You knew and you didnt fell the need to tell me!" shouted kagome. She hated when people knew more about her personal life then she did. When she saw sango's rejected face, she realized it was unfair to take her anger out on sango. "Sango im sorry 'sigh' its just I cant get out of this! I have to marry the king...to refuse would be a death wish, not to mention a war." said kagome. There was so much despair and loneliness in her voice sango couldn't bare it. "Kagome-hime I understand that you think marriage is nothing but sitting on your butt all day and making clothes for your childern, and I know you think it will mean losing all your freedom. But what if its not all you think it is going to be, what if he is a kind person who wants you to be happy and will understand that you need freedom? Wouldn't it be ok then?" asked sango. Kagoem knew her friend was only trying to cheer her up so she put on a smile and replied " you know I guess you are right he may be a wonderful person. Oh and sango was there some reason you can in here in the first place?" "Oh yes, I had forgotten! Your father wants you because the adviser wants to know when you would be ready to travel with him to see your new fiancee." said sango. "Oh ok well I better get going. But in that case you may want to start packing, when I get back I will help out." said kagome looking around her room at all the things she would need to take. Then she took her leave of sango to meet her father and the adviser.

"Dear, are you alright after your spill earlier?" asked king kyoudai when his daughter walked into the throne room for the second time that day. "Yes father im am recovered, sango mentioned you needing to know what time I will leave miroku komon." Said kagome turning to face the komon. "Well yes, accually I was." said the komon, "but I would you rather just call me by my name not my title." "And your name would be?" asked kagome "miroku. Oh and I am to be your guide for the first few days at the western castle as well." said the komon now know as miroku. "Well I was thinking I will need at least 2 days to be ready to leave, and that is at a rush also." said kagome-hime. "Done! The king expected no less." said miroku in a pleased tone. "Also I want my hand maid to come along as well." said kagome wishing with all her being that he would say yes. "Done, the king figured you would want that as well." said miroku now grinning with pleasure. "Excuse me but I need to go supervise the packing. Untill we meet again, komon, father-sama." With that said kagome turned and exited the throne room.

A/N well how did u like it? please read and review!

**Ja ne**!

silly thing I found out about inuyasha: yasha means **female demon**! Muhahhaha


	2. stranger things have happened

**A/n hey im back with a new chapter! Sadly no reviews on the old one... oh well. Um two way war I will update soon I have not forgot it! you all should be so proud of me i beat my last word number by 1000 words (cheers in the background) **

**P.S. I almost forgot I don't own inuyasha**

Glossary

komon: adviser

kyoudai: powerful

hime:princess

sama:Very high respect. Used when speaking about gods or someone like an emperor or king

exasperated : very annoyed

_Chapter 2: stranger things have happened_

_The next few days were hectic, hassle and bustle all around the castle. With servants gathering all my needed things..._

-in her room with sango-

"sango I don't think I can get every thing ready in two days now that I think about it" said kagome as she surveyed her room. Which was in total disarray after she threw a temper tantrum about having no choice in getting married. "Maybe.."but sango cut her off. "You are just trying to stall and if you would pitch in and help, like you said you would, we would be done a lot faster since you know what you want to take." kagome thought that statement over for a few minuets as sango waited impatiently. Finally sango shouted "you know im right so get your lazy ass moving and help load your clothes!" "Ok ok" said kagome looking a little afraid at sango's outburst. For the next few hours the girls worked in kagomes room to gather all the clothes she needed(which happened to be quite a lot). When the were finished there kagome said " you know sango some of my favorite story books are in the library and im sure daddy wouldn't mind me taking a few with me. What do you say we go there next?" "By the time we get out of there we will have to get rid of all your dresses to make room for the books" said sango looking anxious about the space needed. "Don't worry sango its only three or four books" said kagome giving her best friend the puppy eyes. Sango was a sucker for the puppy eyes and kagome knew it. "Urgh fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" cried sango finally. "Thanks sango!" squealed kagome. "Whatever" sango breathed. When the girls reached the library they found they were not alone in the quest for books. The komon miroku was there also, when he looked up from his book he seemed surprised to see us. "oh kagome-hime! And who is the beautiful woman with you?" he asked eyeing sango. "This is sango, my most trusted friend and loyal servant. Which reminds me I need to speak to you, privately." With that kagome lead him behind a bookshelf to hid from sango's eye. "Do you recall that I mentioned taking a maid with me?" asked kagome in a hushed tone. "Why yes I do recall that. Why do you ask hime?" replied miroku "well that's her, she has been there for me more times then anyone else I know, she is like the sister that I never had. And its going to be hard getting used to a new home." kagome paused here for dramatic effect( she could pt on a show when she wanted to) "But it would be so much easier with sango by my side. Would my future husband mind if she tagged along?" Asked kagome with a touch of pouting to make him agree. "Sure, I had already said you could bring someone so I don't see why you even brought this up." said miroku, then he got a thoughtful look on his face "do you think she would mind me asking her a question before I agree wholeheartedly?" " im sure she wouldn't mind in the least." said kagome with a smile. "Good well I will just go ask her then." said miroku looking all too happy. After he had gone off to ask sango his important question(which kagome had no clue what it was) she started to look for the books she wanted to take with her. Fairly soon she heard an extremely loud slap and a cry of "pervert!" she ran to where the sounds had come from and found...

-with sango and miroku a few moments earlier-

"Hello, sango is it not?" asked miroku. Sango jumped a little when miroku spoke because he had snuck up on her. "Why yes it is, may I ask where did kagome-hime run off too?" she asked not wanting to be with him for too long ( he made her feel uneasy) (A/N wonder why) "I think she went to go find some books, but im not here to talk about her. I want to ask you a question." at sango's accusing look miroku continues "it has to do with wether you will come with kagome or not." "Oh really and what would the question be?" asked sango looking very skeptical. "Sango, will you bare my children?" miroku asked looking hopeful. For a moment miroku though she would say yes because she just sat there with her mouth open, in his mind she was saying 'oh miroku I though you would never ask!'. Her mind on the other hand was "oh my gosh! That is so perverted!' finally she said something, and it wasn't what miroku wanted to hear. "You sick little perv! Why could anyone ever go with you! You call yourself an adviser! I aught to slug you." screamed sango in his face. Miroku knew he should have stopped there but his hand was beginning to itch, so of corse he had to go a feel her up. Sango was in total shock 'how could a guy you were telling off for this kind of thing go and do something like that?'. Then she slapped him and yelled pervert, and just didn't stop until he was on the ground unconscious. Then kagome came running when she saw miroku on the ground she turned to sango and asked "did someone jump you all? He looks pretty bad." sango looked for the first time a miroku and saw that she had given him a black eye and his nose was bleeding. "Well you see he...(don't want to type it twice)... and then I just kind of kept hitting him." sango ended in a meek tone. "Sango you can do that if you want to come with me!" cried kagome thinking that her chance to have sango was now a zero. "Well sango the least we could do is get him to a doctor or a room or something." said kagome looking down on miroku who was still out cold. "Ok you grab that arm and I will get this one and we can drag him back to his room." said sango after a moment of thinking. As both girls bent down to grab an arm, they felt something or someone feeling their buts! When they looked down they saw that while they had been talking miroku had woken up and was now grinning from ear to ear. "You little pervert you dare to touch me again!" shrieked sango. "Oh my gosh what kind of man are you!" screamed kagome. Simultaneously the girls slapped miroku on a cheek. Both their hands left huge red hand prints, the girls also succeeded in knocking him out again. "Great now we still have to drag him" said sango with a exasperated sigh. "Well we better get to it." said kagome looking at miroku in disgust. With that said both girls pulled miroku to his room(which was not far thankfully) and left him outside his door. "Now lets get out of here before someone finds him." said sango. "Hey kagome!" cried sango when they were halfway back to the library. "What?" asked kagome sounding slightly unhappy. "Its almost six o clock! Dinner will be served in less then half and hour! We wasted one full day of packing." sango was in an uproar, she didnt do well under pressure. But kagome always the calm one(well mostly) just replied "you and I will just stay up all night and pack, it will make up for the last time." sango looked over at kagome and sighed tonight was going to be a long night, but first dinner! And she needed to get kagome ready because she couldn't go as she was, with dust all over her kimono(from all the books, some are quite old) "ok fine, come on kagome you need to change." upon hearing this kagome started to speak "but I look..." then she looked down at her kimono "I guess you are right I do need to change." the girls quickly ran to kagome's room and picked out a light blue kimono with a dark purple obi. "Now just sit and let me brush out your hair" demanded sango 'does my hair really look that bad?' kagome asked herself. While kagome was contemplating this sango finished with her hair. When kagome was given a mirror she saw that sango had up half her hair up into a elegant bun on top of her head and the rest streamed down her back. "Sango I look lovely!" exclaimed kagome. "Ok well you have five minuets to be down in the formal dinning room so you better hurry!" said sango looking at the grandfather clock in the corner. After about three minuets walking kagome reached the doors to the formal dining room, then the footmen announced her and opened the door. When kagome stepped inside, the first think she noticed was that there were already three people present at the table, before she could think more on the subject however her father spoke. "Kagome where were you? You are usually never late to a meal." said her father with a twinkle in his eye. "I was in the library, father." said kagome as she took her seat at her fathers right. "Ah! Of course where else would you be." with that said her father went back to the conversation he had been having with miroku. "So how did you come to have those bruises again?" asked the king having been interrupted by his daughters late entrance. "Well you see sir, I fell in the garden" said miroku always a smooth liar. "Ah well that couldn't be helped im sure." "Sir if I may intervene, im sure miroku could have helped it if he had tried." said the stranger who was sitting to the kings left. There seemed to almost be an implication under his words, like he knew what miroku had done...but it was only sango, kagome, and miroku. Right? Kagome took this time to look over the stranger he was dressed in a traveling cloak, and he had black hair. So far he didn't seem like anyone who had visited before. Kagome would have to ponder this tonight as she worked. The meal went on with small talk, and eating. When it ended the two men went out onto the

veranda, which left kagome and her father alone. "Dear," said the king getting his daughters attention, she had been withdrawn throughout the night. When kagome turned to face him the king continued. "What do you think of our guest?" kagome looked puzzled for a moment until she asked "the one in the cloak? He seemed very mysterious. Why do you ask daddy?" "Well you see dear," just as the king was going to explain the visitor and miroku walked back in and the king stopped talking. "Well dear, I have a very important meeting with these men. Why don't you run along and pack?" said the king then he kissed her and sent her out of the room. 'That was strange' thought kagome to herself. 'I had better go find sango, so we can make up for the time we wasted with miroku.' then kagome went back to her room, when she got there sango was waiting. She took down kagome's hair and picked her a cute sleeping kimono with bunnies all over it. "Well sango time to get to work" exclaimed kagome rolling up her sleeves. The girls worked far into the night and stopped just as the sun hit to horizon. They had packed almost everything kagome owned in one night and they were exhausted. Its safe to say the slept very well for the few hours they got to rest.

A/N im spring the nights still come at around 6:00 like in winter, its still early spring. k!

well how did u like the second chapter? please read and review! puppy eyes

**Ja ne!**


	3. goodbye

**A/n hey im back with a new chapter! I got 2 reviews thanks for submitting a review** **Arcania** **and alchemistgrl09**

**Um two way war I will update soon I hope so I have not forgot it!_ o and : means sounds_ guys I beat my last chapter by 300 words! Go me! Lol.**

**P.S. I almost forgot I don't own inuyasha**

Glossary

komon: adviser

kyoudai: powerful

hime:princess

sama:Very high respect. Used when speaking about gods or someone like an emperor or king

exasperated : very annoyed

_Chapter 3: goodbye_

_The next day was a mess people scrambling to make sure I forgot nothing and sango running around I a huff...but the stranger was still on my mind..._

The next morning...

When kagome and sango woke up the next morning they realized that they had only gotten five or so hours of sleep. So its east to say they were very grumpy through out the day. Kagome especially because this was going to be the last day she would be at her home, the last day she would walk these halls, the last time she would sit in this window, and the last time she would be able to sit and think in the gardens. Which is exactly what she was doing currently. She knew her thoughts about all this being the last was exaggerating a little, she was sure her betrothed would allow her to visit. But it would never be the same. Before she knew it her thoughts were on the stranger... 'he was mysterious, and father thought him important. Maybe he is a friend of the kings coming to check on me! But why would he send someone with his adviser here?' just then the man in question (miroku) walked around the corner. "Why kagome-hime what a pleasant surprise!" "Miroku I told you to call me kagome, we are going to be friends at my new home, correct?" said kagome in a false warm tone. "Why of course. By any chance have you seen sango?" asked miroku. Kagome looked at him a moment to try to see his motives, after a few minuets scrutinizing she couldn't see anything perverted so she replied "well last I saw her she was near the kitchen complaining about the food for our journey." he looked toward the castle before turning back and saying "thank you, I need to go check on something" with that he walked as fast as he could toward the kitchens. 'They don't even realize they like each other' kagome though as she remembered this mornings conversation with sango.

(Flash back)

"_hey kagome?" said sango seeming uncomfortable about something. "Yes" I asked concerned. " I think I may like that pervert..." said sango staring at the floor. Then I began to laugh, very hard I might add. Sango stood there blushing_, _I couldn't help it, they were just so cute. He had been trying to find her all day, and now she said she liked him...this was going to be an interesting trip._

(End flashback)

While she had been lost in thought, someone had come up the path towards her, and since she hadn't seen them when they spoke it made her jump. "Why are you here all alone kagome?" asked the voice. Kagome quickly turned around to see shipo the stable boy. "Hey shipo! Im out here because I have noting else to do." "Really? Me either! Want to play a game?" asked shipo looking up hopefully. He was just so cute, kagome couldn't say no. "sure shipo but we need to get some more people to play. I know I will be right back wait here for me." with that said kagome ran off towards the kitchens. "Sango! Miroku! Guys!" called kagome as soon as she reached the kitchen door. "What's wrong kagome?" asked sango rather out of breath since she had run there because kagome sounded desperate. "Yes kagome?" asked miroku looking a little less worried. "Well you see I met shipo and he wants to play tag but since its just the two of us it wouldn't be very fun, so you all are going to play too!" said kagome with a no ifs, ands, or buts look on her face. "Ok, I needed a break anyway. The other servants are driving me mad!" Cried sango, who in truth just wanted a break. "And I have done everything needed of me, until we leave that is." said miroku wanting to have a good impression on sango. Even if it wasn't the first. "Ok well I left shipo in the garden so we better go to him." said kagome looking a tad bit worried at leaving the child so long. 'She would make a great mother' miroku and sango though at the same time. So off the three trooped. When they reached shipo he announced that to see who would be it they had to play duck duck goose. So he was the ducker first. The other three sat in a circle, waiting their turn. Reaching kagome shipo said "duck", then miroku "duck", then sango "duck", back to kagome "duck", the miroku "goose" with that shipo ran off, miroku close behind. This went on until sango lost. So she was it, she counted to 100 as everyone scattered (they had decided to play hide and seek instead) miroku went off to hide in the bushes at the entrance to the gardens, shipo hid in the wild flower fields, and kagome hid behind the first row of apple trees (they had an orchard also). When sango got to 100 she went towards the wild flowers because she had heard them rustle. "I know your in here! Come out come out where ever you are!" called sango. She looked around for a few more moments before moving toward the front of the garden. As she got closer to the bushes she saw a flash of purple (miroku still wears the same thing as in the anime) 'I got you now!' thought sango. As she walked around the bush, miroku walked the other way. So she walked a full circle round the bush thinking 'guess it was my imagination' and she would have walked away had it not been for the hand that rubbed her but as she turned. "You little pervert!" :Slap: the monk was out cold. Shipo figuring out the game was over came out of the flowers, but kagome was too far away to have heard her friend so she still thought they were playing. So shipo had to sniff her for sango. (miroku was still knocked out) "that's no fair you can't get help!" said kagome as she saw sango and shipo coming towards her. "I didn't, I caught miroku." said sango, still looking angry. "Oh well I think its time we go inside anyway. It's getting late." said kagome looking at the sky. So shipo went back to the stable, since he slept there, while sango and kagome went back to the castle. Miroku was left to fend for himself.

In kagome's room...

"well that was fun, I hadn't played like that in years." said sango a smile on her face, she had gotten over the miroku incident. "Yea! We should do that more...oh I guess we cant, since we are leaving in the morning." said kagome, her mood instantly changing as she remembered she was leaving tomorrow from her childhood home forever. "Kagome don't worry it will be ok, I will be there. We will have fun there also, im sure of it!" said sango trying to cheer her friend up. "Yes I do suppose you are right. But it will not be the same, you and miroku will be the only people I know there. Nothing but new faces for at least the first month. And what if he wants to get married right away? I haven't even met him!" kagome continued like this for a few more moments until she said "are you listening to me sango!" "Yes yes you have been complaining since we got back inside. Ease up, I don't think he will make you marry him as soon as you get there. I mean who would do that to a girl? No one that's who" said sango. "Well I guess your right, im just so worried. What if I don't like him and he doesn't like me?" said kagome looking at the floor. "A. Who would not like you, B. You can learn to like anyone and C. I hear he is really cute." at the last one sango winked at kagome. "Haha I don't know a lot of the people who came to court me people thought cute, but I never liked any of them." said kagome looking skeptical. "Well miroku said he was handsome, and I don't think he was just saying it. Because when I asked him he thought about it, so I think he was being honest." said sango. Kagome thought for a little while before turning to sango again and saying "well I hope your right, but if he is as cute as you say I would like to look nice tomorrow. So its time for bed," when kagome saw sango was leaving for her own room she stopped her "you are staying in my room tonight, it will be easer in the morning this way." hearing that sango walked back over and got in the other side of the bed. "Well good night kagome see you tomorrow." said sango yawning. "Good night." kagome said turning on her side and slipping into sleep.

Next morning...

It was very early the next morning when the servants came to awaken sango and kagome, too early if you had asked one of them. As kagome looked out the window she realized this was the last time she would be in her own room (or at least the one she had grown up in). With that thought she began to cry, sango walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around kagome saying things like "don't worry it will be alright" and "we can come and visit". 'im really glad to have sango, she is like the sister I always wanted. What would I do without her?' kagome thought as sango said these things to her. Then kagome realized something 'sango has to be hurting as well, and that she could hold it together so why should I put her through this?' with that thought kagome pulled herself together and put up a brave front. "Sango have I ever told you that I love you, and im glad we are (almost) sisters?" asked kagome all of a sudden. "No kagome you never have. But I love you too sis. But you need to be brave, anyway just remember he's cute 'wink'. Said sango, who then laughed her head off at kagome's blush. "You look like a red rose" said sango through her snickering. "Well at least I didn't fall for a perverted monk" said kagome. "Did someone order a perverted monk?" asked miroku having walked in to hear perverted monk. "Yes, I think someone did, on the moon" said sango. "Sango that was mean!" said kagome turning to sango barley holding her laughter. "Yea but im not the one who is going to turn blue from holding in her laughter." fired sango. With that both girls broke into a fit of laughter. "Girls may I remind you that we need to be at the king's castle at an exact time." said miroku, trying with all his might to turn the subject away from him. "Oh yes well I guess I will say my good byes then." said kagome her smile instantly fading. As kagome walked off sango turned to miroku saying "great! Now you upset her you big jerk!" miroku just stood there for a moment before asking "should I go apologize and try to comfort her?" Sango looked at him in a strange way before replying "I don't think she needs someone rubbing her butt at a time like this, I will go" so off she took after kagome. Kagome was half-way to her fathers room when sango caught up to her, she could tell kagome was crying. "Kagome it will be ok..I know its hard to leave family, but its not like you don't have any. You can still visit them. But me all I can visit are graves." said sango, trying to make kagome understand how lucky she was. "Oh sango I must be making you feel terrible! Im so sorry! No more crying!" with that kagome wiped here eyes and went to say goodbye to her father.

In her fathers bedroom...

"Dad?" said kagome looking around her fathers massive room. His room was all decorated in blue and silver, the bed the tables, the curtains, everything! "Dear, im over here...I was wondering when you would come to say goodbye. I have a gift for you to remember me by." said king kyoudai. "What is it father?" asked kagome her curiosity piked. "It is called the shikon no tama, or jewel of four souls. It was your mothers now it will be yours." said the king holding up a beautiful jewel. "Oh father I don't know what to say!" kagome said looking at the jewel in awe. "Thank you would be enough." said her father smiling at her reaction. "Thank you! I love it, I will cherish it always." said kagome looking as sincere as she could. "Dear, you better go. Goodbye kagome I will always love you, remember that. And come visit sometime soon, after you get settled that is." said kagome's father as he kissed her on the forehead. "Bye daddy, I love you too. I always will" said kagome as she left the room, as soon as she was in the hall she broke into tears. 'I promised sango no more tears would fall form my eyes... and I intend to keep that promise.' so kagome dried her face and walked to sango. "Well we better go meet miroku at the gate." "Yea I guess you are right, are you ok?" asked sango trying to get a good look at her friends face. "Yes im fine" said kagome. When they got outside miroku came up saying "we are late to start! We need to go now!" with that he hurried them inside the carriage and told the driver to go. 'This is going to be an interesting trip.' though kagome as she watched her home slip from view.

A/N well how did u like the third chapter? Im not sure but I may get a story up on phantom of the opera. Click that little button that says "submit review". My 2000th word was miroku...lol

**Ja ne!**


	4. everything is different

**A/n hey im back with a new chapter! I got 2 reviews thanks for submitting a review Tiana Davis** **and sarah**

**Um two way war I am taking a break from I want to finish this first. Oh and please don't be mad at me if this is short I wrote this while I was doing a biology paper. -- newsflash! mirrors is gone I deleted it. I never really like it to be honest. **

**Sadly I don't own inuyasha but if I did...well it would be different.**

Glossary

komon: adviser

kyoudai: powerful

hime: princess

sama: Very high respect. Used when speaking about gods or someone like an emperor or king

_Chapter 4:_

_It was an interesting trip, but not in the way I had hoped..let me broaden on that subject for a few moments..._

The fourth hour of her trip...

Well the way it was beginning it didn't look like the trip kagome had though it would be. Miroku had slept most the morning away and Sango was engrossed in her book. 'Well this is exciting...I wish I could get one of my books.' though kagome, remembering that all her stuff was in on top the carriage she was now sitting in. So she just turned back to the window she had been looking out of the last four hours...turning back to look at sango she noticed that she was not reading at all but she was asleep! 'Well that's lovely everyone else can sleep but me' thought kagome sourly. All of a sudden kagome noticed a scratching sound on the outside of her door. 'What was that?' she wondered, but she pt it out of her head. Then I happened again, this time she couldn't ignore it. 'I think it is trying to get in! What do I do?' though kagome frantically. She decided to just take a quick peek outside the window. So kagome poked her head outside the carriage, to find...nothing. There wasn't anything out there aside from a few trees. 'Must have been a tree branch, or a rock for the road.' thought kagome as she removed herself from the window. But how wrong she was, because while she had been looking outside the window the thing had crawled into the carriage from the other side. So as kagome turned around she was hit by a small body. kagome started screaming, when she did miroku woke to see kagome on the floor with a small ball of fur on her stomach. "Kagome are you ok?" asked miroku after kagome was done screaming and had taken the time to realize it was just shipo. "Yes miroku im ok, I guess I kind of freaked myself out over nothing." said kagome, then she started laughing at herself for being so paranoid. "Kagome are you ok? You are acting kind of loony" said sango a worried look on her face 'maybe she got a fever' she thought to herself. "Im fine, I guess im getting my nerves out by laughing at myself. I mean in a few hours I am going to meet the man im to marry. What if I don't like him? And how will I know he will be a good husband? Miroku you never told me very much about him" said kagome and with the last part directing her words toward miroku. "Well he is a good person and a fair ruler, he has a tad bit of a temper but its not the dangerous kind. And I don't think he would ever hurt a women, especially his wife. He has a week spot for tears, so if you ever really want something cry. (Here miroku paused to laugh, the others didn't find that as amusing as he did so he soon stopped) And only you will know if you like him or no0t, but as you said it will be only a few short hours until you can decide for yourself." said miroku, trying to reassure kagome of her safety. "Yes I guess you are right, you have known him for a while, the king I mean." asked kagome looking at miroku thoughtfully. "Yes I have known him for many, many years." said miroku, rather uncomfortable under her gaze. Kagome was satisfied with the answer and picked up a book sango let her barrow.

After about an hour kagome looked up from her book at sango and said "Well I feel much better now, thank you! But im rather tired, we did get up early, so I think im going to take a quick nap. Sango would you wake me when we get within one hour of the castle?" while saying this sango noticed that kagome looked like she was about to fall asleep in her seat. "Sure! You just rest up, you will need it later." said sango looking at her friend who was already snoring, slumped against the seat. "She is an interesting girl, I think the king will be pleased with my choice," said miroku looking smug. Sango looked over at him in disbelief "you mean the king didn't pick her!" Miroku realized he had let too much slip, "but there is no turning back now, better tell her the truth.' "Well no he didn't, I did. The kings mother asked me to find him a wonderful girl and kagome seems perfect for the king." said miroku thanking the gods that kagome was asleep. "You mean to tell me my friend could be hurt by your king because when she gets there he will not even know her name! Im going to kill you!" said sango her eyes blazing (being the over-protective friend she is) "no sango don't hurt me! I did it for their own good, I swear!" cried miroku shielding his head. "Give me one way you think you did that?" said sango, ready to slap him if the answer didn't suit her. "Well the king needs someone to produce his heirs, and your friend needs someone who will let her have her independence, and let me tell you there are not many guys like that now-a-days." said miroku thinking fast. "Fine but if this hurts her you are dead." said sango. "Ok I fully understand" said miroku, rather afraid.

They all sat in silence for the remainder of the trip, sango had taken up her book from where she had left off. And miroku was staring out the window doing or thinking who knows (or would want to) what. And of course kagome was still asleep, with shipo in her arms. It continued like this until they arrived on the outskirts of the kingdom, Kagome's new home. Night had set and the travelers were going to stay in a inn. Sango shook kagome awake, when she finally opened her eyes sango said "come on! I want some dinner, and its getting cold out here." so kagome dragged herself out of the carriage (she was still half asleep) and into the inn. Now it was a very nice inn, clean, warm, and it had a wonderful atmosphere. But to kagome it all looked foreign and strange. The chairs had a different style then kagome was accustom to and the rugs were made out of a new material that she had never seen. She looked over at sango to see if she noticed but she was talking to miroku and ordering from a waitress so she looked content. Just the sango looked up and caught kagomes eye, when she noticed the look in them she stood up and walked over. "Kagome are you ok?" she asked when she reached her friend. "Yes I guess, but everything is so different. I guess im just a little homesick". That's when sango decided her friend needed some cheering up, "come with me" she said. So sango went to get miroku who she whispered to for a moment. The miroku led kagome and sango out to the street and down the lane to a camp site. It turned out to be a gypsy camp ground. They watched a few shows with fire breathing men and dancing women (here kagome and sango had to hold back miroku) then went back to the inn. "Thank you sango that was a lot of fun, and thank you too miroku." said kagome. "It was no biggie I would have taken you alone but I didn't know where it was so the pervert had to come." said sango emphasizing pervert. "Now I resent that" said miroku with a smile. When they got back to the inn they all went to their respective rooms and fell into a peaceful sleep. While it lasted...

A/N well how did u like the chapter? Im sure im going to get a story up on phantom of the opera. I have the first chapter written and im working on a new one. But the second semester is killing me! So it may be a while till I update again but I have not forgotten! Also I and thinking of a new story for lord of the rings, but since I got so many flames on my last one I may not put it up. I would like a yes or no from you readers, if you don't mind.

**Ja ne!**


	5. interesting inn visits and a new room

**A/n hey im back with a new chapter! I got 2 reviews thanks for submitting a review burningcherry55 and alchemistgrl09** **im so sorry It took so long but I was gona all spring break so...I didnt get time to post**

**Sadly I don't own inuyasha but I do own two movies and a manga! Yea me!**

Glossary

komon: adviser

kyoudai: powerful

hime: princess

sama: Very high respect. Used when speaking about gods or someone like an emperor or king

_Chapter 5:_

_It was a very hectic night and I don't even know where to begin...and it all started so peacefully. That was one of the nicest beds (in a inn) I have ever had._ _But that's not important._ _The next part of my story is..._

-night time at the inn-

As soon as kagome's head hit the pillow she was asleep. But it didnt last long, about an hour after she fell asleep kagome found herself being shaken awake by sango. "Kagome we have to leave! There are bandits inside the inn! We have to leave right now!" cried sango. Well that woke kagome up in about two seconds, she jumped out of bed and got all her things in two minutes flat. "Come on miroku has the carriage out back, we have to go out the back way though" whispered sango as the two girls tiptoed into the hall. Sango lead kagome down the back stairs and they were almost to the door when sango pulled kagome into a closet. "San.." but kagome didn't get to Finnish because sango put her hand over her mouth. Just as she did that someone walked by, kagome looked over at sango and mouthed a 'thank you' before putting her ear to the door to listen to the conversation taking place out in the hall...

-With the bandits-

The man who had just walked past the girls hiding place, was young and had a Mohawk along with a set of pointy ears. The man looked over at his leader, "sir there is a man sitting outside in a carriage, says he's for his master. Supposedly he guy he works for is really rich." the other man looked up from the china he was inspecting (for resale value of course) but as the younger man said this he looked up. He had long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with a headband made of some type of animal skin. He also had blue eyes, pointy ears, and fangs. "Really that's quite interesting, is he staying here?" asked the leader. "Yes, the man said he was on the third floor. But I thought we already checked that floor... so I came to you koga" said the other man. The leader now identified as koga thought for a moment "maybe we were not careful enough in our search. Hakkaku gather the wolfs and go over every inch of this place for survivors" he ordered. Right after he said this another man walked in "sir the wolfs seemed to have found something!" he cried. "Really? Wonder if it's a girl? Show me ginta!" said koga. "Its here sir in the closet..." said ginta. It was then that the girls realized they had been discovered. As koga opened the door sango and kagome ran for the carriage. "After them!" cried koga, with that order ginta and hakkaku took off after the two girls. Just as the girls got to the door the wolfs, come around the corner. "Hurry I will try to hold them off." yelled miroku from the front of the carriage. Sango hurried kagome into the back of the carriage as miroku fended off the wolfs with a stick. One of the larger wolfs decided to bite the stick in half, so miroku decided it was time to go. Just as they were getting out of the gate, koga and his men came outside. "should we go after them?" asked ginta. "No, we have enough to take care of here and I don't think they saw our faces. So everything should be ok." replied koga.

-on the road again-

'That was a really close call, I feel lucky to be alive' thought kagome a few hours later. "So how far are we from the kings palace?" she asked sango. (They had been riding for many hours since their escape) sango looked thoughtful for a moment then said "I think we should arrive by nightfall, don't you miroku?" "Yes that sounds about right" replied miroku from the drivers seat, he continued "we would have gotten there tomorrow if not for the little episode last night" kagome began to feel very sleepy ( they had not slept since they left the night before) and decided the best way to spend the rest of the ride was asleep. Sango watched kagome until she knew she was asleep then asked miroku "do you think she is right for him?" "Yes I believe she will balance out his rather indelicate tenancies" said miroku choosing his words very carefully. "But do you think she will fit in with all the demons and people like us, we do have some rather interesting secrets." said sango looking worried, she truly liked Kagome as a person and was not so sure she would be ready for all the changes. "Don't worry I think kagome is strong minded and will cope very well with the changes in society and appearance." said miroku trying to reassure sango. "If you think she will be ok, I guess she will. Now I think im going to fallow kagomes example and take a nap. Wake me up in a few hours so I can drive for a while." with that said sango leaned against the side of the carriage and fell into a peaceful sleep. As miroku looked at the two women in the back he thought to himself 'I will not wake them, they need their sleep.' So he drove the last few hours into the royal city where he stopped to think 'I wonder if I should wake them?' he looked back at their faces and decided against it 'I will let him show her around himself' and drove on. When he arrived at the palace there were servants waiting to unload the luggage and take them up to their rooms. Miroku hoped out of the seat and instructed them to not wake the women. "We have had a trying journey and they need rest, so have someone carry them to their rooms." with that said miroku went off to find the king and tell the tale of their journey.

-next morning with kagome-

'ah this is heaven, the bed is so soft...wait im in a bed!' this is what kagome thought right before she opened her eyes to find herself in the most beautiful room ever. It was decorated in all purples and silvers, the bed took up an entire wall and had purple silk sheets and comforter. There was a vanity painted silver. Along the wall opposite the bed was a pair of french doors with purple and silver curtains. There were two doors on the wall with the vanity, one leading to a bathe room with a silver tub and purple candles and towels, The other lead to a closet. On the last wall there was a full length mirror and the door that you enter the room by. As kagome walked out of that door she entered an antechamber. It was decorated in blue and silver. There was a writing table in one corner, a couch of sky blue by the fireplace, which had a tea table in front of it (the table had a blue china set on it). There were also many chairs placed around the room to accommodate guests. All kagome could do was utter a "wow" just then there came a knock on the door, wondering who it could be kagome went to open the door. But just as she was about to turn the handle she realized she was in a nightgown. "Just one moment!" called kagome through the door. She ran back to her bedroom and grabbed a purple dressing gown. She quickly tied it around her and went back to the door. She opened the door to see sango. "Hello sango, I guess I slept through the welcome party." said kagome with a laugh. "No you didn't. But I think I should help you get dressed you are going to go and meet the king today." said sango looking at kagome with her hair in knots and only wearing a dressing gown. "Oh im sorry about that I guess I was so surprised to find myself here. So naturally I had to look around. I really love the room it is so beautiful! I cant take everything in at once!" said kagome looking around her again. Sango just sat there and sighed, 'this is going to be interesting, she will love the closet if she loves this' "well shall we go then?" "Yes I think we should, when am I going to meet the king anyway?" asked kagome as she and sango went into her closet. "Oh around noon, I think we are all having lunch together." said sango, but kagome didn't hear her because she was looking at all the dresses. There must have been over 100 everyday dresses, 20 riding outfits, 50 ball dresses, and lots of other nick knacks. "Wow" sighed kagome. Sango just rolled her eyes and asked "so what color today?" kagome looked around and finally decided on a light green dress with little white flowers all over it. Sango tired up her hair with a green ribbon to match (she left a few select hairs out of the pony tail and let the curl delicately on Kagome's face). "You look so sweet!" said sango when they were done. "I have never looked better!" cried kagome as she gave sango a hug. "Look at the time we need to hurry to get to lunch on time!" cried sango as she glanced at the clock (which kagome didn't notice before) with that the girls ran off to the dining hall...for an unexpected surprise.

A/N well how did u like the chapter? Im sure im going to get a story up on phantom of the opera. I have the first chapter written and im still working on a new one (but I want to finish at least one story first lol) Also I and thinking of a new story for lord of the rings, but since I got so many flames on my last one I may not put it up. I would like a yes or no from you all if you don't mind.

**Ja ne!**


End file.
